


With You I Found My Name

by LikeASpeedingArrow, Rascalisafatcat



Series: With You, We Made a Family [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Family Reunions, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Protective Finn (Star Wars), Protective Poe Dameron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27257566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeASpeedingArrow/pseuds/LikeASpeedingArrow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rascalisafatcat/pseuds/Rascalisafatcat
Summary: While looking through Files Finn discovers something about his Family history. Whereas Poe finds out by Eavesdropping.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Series: With You, We Made a Family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996897
Kudos: 14





	With You I Found My Name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LikeASpeedingArrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeASpeedingArrow/gifts).



> Hi! This is my first Stormpilot fic ever and I'm extremely nervous to post it but this needed to be done after I rewatched TROS and was dissapointed that my boys never became Canon. This is for my lovely beta reader and my lovely Friend Nadia who helped me write this as I was struggling to think of stuff. I hope you guys like it!!

It has been a year since the battle at Exegol, since Poe Dameron and Finn got their heads out of their asses, realized their feelings for each other, began to date and subsequently began to lead the Resistance as Co-Generals and boyfriends.

Jannah found out Lando Carlrissian was her father a few months after the battle and the two were getting closer again.

Rey visits the Resistance base on D’Qar every so often to take a break from rebuilding the Jedi academy, a task she is undertaking in honor of her two masters and new namesake, Luke and Leia Skywalker. She mainly comes back to bother Poe, to hang out with Finn and BB-8 too, but mostly to bother Poe. 

Life is finally at peace but Finn still feels like he is missing something, the real truth about his parents, his family. So he and Poe are trying to uncover it. 

To do this they were currently in the data room looking through old files that belonged to Luke and Leia trying to figure out if there was anything they could use to help search for Finn's family. 

Suddenly in the quiet Poe’s stomach grumbles, “Alright time for some food come on BB-8 want anything Babe?” Poe says standing up and stretching his legs, the droid beeping happily. 

“Yay Food!” Adds D-O, in response. 

“No, I'm good thanks though,” Finn says, not looking up from the holo table as he continues his search. 

“Okay we’ll be back D-O, Stay and keep Finn company and I’ll bring you back some oil for your wheel” Poe says to the droid. 

“D-O stay with F-Friend Finn” The droid says wheeling over to Finn and staying there while Poe leaves with BB-8 heading to go get food. 

“No BB-8, I'm not going to ask him yet. I'm figuring out a plan.” Poe says to his droid as they head to the dinning hall. 

The droid beeps in protest and Poe goes to say something when he hears voices in the room next door and he shushes the droid as he listens in 

Poe hears someone let out a sigh, “When did you realise?”

“A little while ago.” Jannah’s voice replies, “I was doing a mission, the dots started to connect and then Finn,” Poe takes a step closer at the sound of his boyfriend’s name, BB-8 also moving in that direction. “He was in a group, looking to cross. I thought we looked similar and then I remembered stories of the first order kidnapping babies and now-” Poe hears her take a breath, calming herself, “Is he yours too?”

The sound of footsteps floats out of the door, as if someone was contemplating. A beat, and then, “Yes, Yes He is.” That's all it takes for Poe to break into a full on sprint heading out of the hallway and down to Rey’s training room where he all but bursts in. 

“Oh Force, oh Kriff, I'm so screwed oh Kriff, oh Kriff.” Poe says under his breath as Rey opens her eyes, and stops mediating. 

“What did you do now and do I have to kick your ass?” Rey says looking at the general. 

“How do I tell him? How do I tell him!” Poe says ignoring Rey as he starts to pace. 

“Tell who? What’re you talking about?” Rey says stepping closer to him.

“Finn! I Overheard Jannah and Lando talking” Poe starts but Rey Interrupts him. 

“You were eavesdropping? Poe! You may be Co-General but it's rude to eavesdrop on people's conversations. Did your parents not teach you manners?” Rey says looking at him. 

“Rey! Finn is Lando's Son! Now's not the time to tell me what I can and can’t do. Instead you can help me figure out how to Tell him!” Poe says shaking her freaking out. 

Rey pulls his arms away and steps back, brushing herself off. “Here's an idea, just Tell him! I'm sure he will understand, just Tell him Poe He is _Your_ Boyfriend.” Rey says Calmly. 

“You’re right okay I can do this, I can do this!” Poe says as he and BB-8 head back to where they left Finn. BB-8 beeping comfortingly. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Page Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

***Meanwhile With Finn***

Finn lifts another file, scanning through it carefully. He overlooks the name, just trying to get information and sighs in frustration. Flipping back to the start he looks at the name again. “Jannah?” He looks at the information again, “Father: Lando Carlissian, Status: Missing” Finn frowns, “They thought she was missing.”

He turns away from the Holo table and frantically hunts through the files scattered carelessly around the room from when he and Poe were looking at them. “Lando” He mutters, pulling files from the multiple piles built up. He snaps his fingers, “We looked at this.” His hand lands on a file the two had been looking at hours ago and he pulls it out. “Got it.”

He opens it calmly, flipping straight to the section about events that occurred after the Empire fell. He gasps quietly as he finds a briefing from Luke. “Leia.” The voice of a younger Luke Skywalker greets him from the recording. “The Galaxy is changing, it’s getting dark out there, I’m sure you feel it too. Lando’s children have gone missing and I’m hearing of a splinter group from the empire reforming, training child soldiers. I think they have his son-” Finn feels shock go through him like lightning as he quickly closes the file. He compares the dates in this file to the ones he knew were in his First order file mentally.

He turns sharply towards the door. “Poe! I think I found something!”He says yanking the door open as he hears rapid footsteps coming towards him. 

“Finn! Finn! I got something to tell you! Finn!” Poe is yelling and doesn't see the other man as he bumps into him in the doorway.

“Lando has a son-

“Lando’s your father”

They both say at the same time, making Finn blink. 

“What did you just say?” he says calmly. 

“I was heading to get food when I overheard Lando and Jannah talking. Now I wasn't going to listen in but when I heard her say your name I had to hear what this was about, she said you guys looked similar and that she had heard stories of the first order kidnapping babies and she asked him if You were his too and Lando said yes. Finn! Your dad is Lando Carlissian!” Poe says, making Finn drop the file he had in his hand. 

“Lando is my dad, Jannah is my sister?” Finn says in a quiet whisper. 

“Looks like it. Damn who would've thought I would end up sleeping with a legends son? Not me that’s for sure” Poe says making his boyfriend give him a look. Finn steps away from Poe and heads to the door. 

“Finn?” Poe says concern in his eyes.

“I need to go talk to Rey, She gives the best advice.” Finn says quietly as he leaves shocked, leaving a worried Poe and BB-8 in the data room. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Page Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

“Rey! Are you in here? I really need to talk to you, It's important!” Finn says as he enters her room. 

“Ugh what now? First Poe now you?” Rey says looking up from her research. 

“Lando is my dad, I was digging into old files and i found Jannah’s and it said Lando was her dad which we already knew but when I did some more digging into it I found a recording of luke talking about how Lando’s children had gone missing, Children Rey as in more than one!”Finn exclaims looking at her. 

“I know what Children means Finn. and I already know Poe came and told me, you’re Lando's son” Rey says looking at him. 

Finn sits down next to her letting out a breath.

“What do I do?” He says looking at her. 

“Talk to them I guess, If I had a chance to talk to my parents I would’ve but I know mine died protecting me from my grandfather and it made me realize I can't stay mad at them. You were taken from Lando. You have every reason to be mad but not at him. You were taken by the first order raised as a stormtrooper and got out. You have a second chance with your father Finn, Take it.” Rey says softly, taking his hand and giving it a squeeze. Finn hugs her and stands up.

“Okay, I’ll go do that. Do you want to come with me?” 

“Sure. Why not? I just want to watch Poe squirm in terror” Rey says standing up and they head to go find Lando and Jannah. 

***With Poe***

Poe makes his way back to where he found them, finding them both there and still talking. “Hey!”

Jannah turns, “Oh! Poe, Hi.”

“You’re Finn’s family?” Poe demands, taking a step into the room, “Did you even try to look for him after he went missing?!”

Poe crosses his arms across his chest looking directly at them. “What are your intentions with my son?” Lando asks, startling Poe.

“Excuse me?”

Jannah laughs, “Yeah _General_ what are your intentions with my brother?”

“I- uh- what?” Poe stutters. The two stare at him, unblinking and unmoving their own arms crossed and their stances boxing him in to stand against a wall.

Poe gulps. “I know you’re not stupid.” Jannah says in a low but scary tone. “I’ll ask you one more time, what are your intentions with my brother?” She steps even closer to Poe.

“To be there for him.” Poe’s voice is soft as he thinks about his boyfriend, “To help him out the same way he helped me when we met. To help him not hurt but to help him get better when I can’t stop him from hurting. To be his equal partner in every way.” 

The two look at him intently and quietly. “I hope you’re being truthful.” Lando says stepping close enough to Poe that the pilot takes a hurried step back, “Because if you’re not, I will bring you aboard the Falcon, fly it out to the Kessel Run and eject you from it in the middle of that route where you are bound to be torn apart by asteroids.” Poe gulps, “Got it?”

Poe nods very quickly, “Yes sir.”

Lando looks at Jannah, “Anything to add?”

The three are startled by the click of the door opening even as Lando’s hand still holds Poe’s arm in a vice like grip. “Hey!” Poe relaxes slightly at the sound of Finn’s voice, “Don’t kill him.” Jannah has a blaster aimed at Poe calmly, Finn reaching for the first weapon he could find. “Sorry Rey.” He mutters as he marches over there the lightsaber settled comfortably in his hand.

“Aww no. Finn I was enjoying that!” Rey says.

“Gee thanks Rey.” Poe manages to get out, struggling a little to breathe from winding himself earlier.

“What? It’s entertaining!”

Finn steps in between Poe, Lando and Jannah, pulling Lando’s hand off of Poe and blocking the stray blaster bolt shot by Jannah. “Stop.” He turns to Poe, “You okay?”

“Nothing too serious babe.”

“Good.”

The tension in the room gradually lessens, Finn standing protectively in front of Poe even as he tosses the lightsaber back to Rey calmly. “So babe, weird time to ask this-” Poe starts as Finn turns. “Poe?” Finn says as Poe reaches for his necklace with his mother’s ring on it.

“I Know you just got your family back, and I know you just got your family name, but I was wondering if you would like to have mine too?” Poe says softly as he gets down on one knee taking the ring off the chain. 

“What the hell? Oh Hell no” Lando says as Rey puts an arm out

“Just let it happen, I've been waiting for this.” Rey says, staring at him calmly. 

“You knew??” Lando says looking at her. 

“Luke told me. As a force Ghost he really loves to gossip. Rey says as she and Jannah watch the couple. 

“Finn, Will you Marry me?” Poe says looking at him with love in his eyes. 

“Poe, With you I found my name, my family and I would love to be General Finn Dameron, Yes I will marry you.” Finn tearfully says as Poe stands up and slides the ring on his finger kissing him passionately, causing BB-8 To beep excitedly and making D-O cheer happily. 

Jannah looks at her father shaking her head calmly 

“I know you don't like him but looks like he's going to be in our family.” She says as Rey goes to hug the couple. 

“Force, help us all.” Lando mutters and Poe walks forward with his hand out

“Call it even?” Poe says nervously. 

Lando stares at him for a minute but shakes his hand. 

“Fine but my threat still stands. They will never find your body; it will be in pieces in the deepest part of space.” Lando says calmly which makes Poe glup once more. 

“Alright let's stop threatening my Fiancé” Finn says sternly, saving Poe once more. 

Poe looks at him gratefully. “Have I mentioned lately how much I love your general voice? I think it makes you sexy” Poe says smirking 

“Do you want to live past today?” Lando says his hand towards his blaster once more. 

Poe nods furiously causing Finn to laugh and kiss Poe once more. Thanks to the man standing next to him he found his family and his name. Finn is finally at peace. 

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? I hope you guys enjoyed!! I had fun writing it and so did Nadia. Please let me know what you think!!! Until next time!! And may the force be with you! :) 
> 
> ~Rascal 
> 
> My fandom Twitter is: MariahTheNerd  
> My tumblr is: Iamnotthrowingmyship


End file.
